


The Blind Prince

by Jules1398



Series: skam fic week 2018 [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F, Fairies, Fairy Godparents, M/M, Royalty, SKAM Fic Week, Telepathy, Vilde POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: As a baby, Prince Isak Valtersen was cursed by one of the King's ex-lovers. Vilde and her wife, Chris, were tasked with keeping him safe. It had always been easy. Until now.





	The Blind Prince

**Author's Note:**

> YAY IT'S FIC WEEK  
> [come say hi!](http://crackandcanonships.tumblr.com/)

Isak was missing from the cottage. He was a seventeen year-old boy and they resided deep in the forest, so Vilde shouldn’t have been so frightened, but she was absolutely terrified despite all of Chris’ reassurances. The thing was. Isak wasn’t just a normal teenager. He was the Prince of Nissen, a joyous kingdom in the realm of Norway. A terrible curse had been placed upon him when he was a baby by his father’s mistress, who wished the Queen to be killed or dethroned so that she could take her place.

When the Queen had a son with her lover, a son who would be the heir to Nissen, she was outraged. She paid a witch to cast a spell on Isak. The spell said that, if Isak was to see his true love, he would have exactly one day to kiss him. Every hour after seeing his soulmate, Isak’s vision would get blurrier and blurrier and, if he didn’t kiss him on time, the Prince would become forever blind.

So, the King and Queen sent him away to live in a cottage in the woods and be guarded and raised by his fairy godmothers: Chris and Vilde.

The job was much more difficult than Vilde had expected, as Isak was the grumpiest boy she had ever met and met all of her demands with annoyance and grumbling. At least he didn’t try to sneak out much, well not until today.

“Chris!” Vilde had shrieked. “Isak is gone. We need to find him before he sees someone that he shouldn’t.”

“Vilde, love,” her wife said, flying over to place her hand on her shoulder. “Isak will be fine. The woods are huge and we live far off the main path. What’s the likelihood that Isak will find any person, let alone his true love?”

“They’re meant to be, Chris. They’re bound to meet at some point!” Vilde pointed out as she buzzed around the cottage, looking for any sign of where he might have gone.

“If they’re bound to meet anyway, then what’s the point of locking him up,” Chris reasoned. “Like you said, Isak is literally fated to meet this guy. What are we going to do, wait until he’s king and then watch his potentially go blind as he rules over an entire kingdom and lives in a sizeable city?”

“We can bring every man to this doorstep and test them, taking note of each name,” Vilde suggested, even though even she knew it was a bit outlandish. 

“Let’s find Isak. We can deal with that after he’s home safe, alright?”

Vilde nodded, taking in a deep breath to calm herself. “Okay. Let’s go find him.”

“I will look north and east and you can look south and west. Fly high above the trees and track the smallest of movements. Call for me if you find him,” Chris ordered.

She zipped out of the cottage and bolted up into the air, heading northeast and tracking her area of the woods. He couldn’t have gotten very far. He probably didn’t even have a destination. Isak was likely walking just to walk or taking a dip in the nearby creek.

“Isak!” Vilde called into the air, though she knew he likely wasn’t listening hard enough to hear her small fairy voice from so far away. “Come home, sweet child!”

_ Have you found anything? _ Vilde asked Chris through their fairy telepathy.

_ He’s not by the creek,  _ she informed her.  _ Keep looking. _

Her little wings kept fluttering, sending her zipping through the air faster than a hummingbird. Finally, she spotted some motion. There were two blond heads peeking out through the trees and heading toward each other. Vilde had to get there before it was too late.

She zipped down toward the first person and, lucky enough it was Isak. She landed on his nose and spread her wings in front of his eyes.

“What are you doing away from home? Isak, you know it isn’t safe,” she admonished, while simultaneously sending a message to Chris’ mind with where she had found him.

Isak reached up and tried to push her away. “Buzz off, Vilde. I’m fine. I just wanted to go for a walk and explore a little rather than sitting in that dreadful cottage and growing paler by the second.”

“We’re trying to protect you!” she exclaimed. “Come on, let’s walk home now.”

“How am I supposed to make it home with you covering my eyes. I’ll trip and fall or go in the entirely wrong direction,” he pointed out.

“Fine,” Vilde huffed. “I’ll move away, but you have to close your eyes. I can guide you back home safely and Chris will likely meet us partway.”

She pulled back but Isak’s eyes remained open. In fact, they even opened wider as the Prince spotted something, pushing through the brush toward it.

It was a tall man dressed in the garb of a knight. He had light blond hair and bright blue eyes. This was the other figure she had spotted from above, the one she was trying to force Isak to avoid.

“Hello there!” called the knight.

“Hi!” Isak called back. His inattentiveness caused him to trip over a log on his journey to the other man, but luckily the knight caught him in his arms.

“Easy there,” he said. “I’m Even, a knight of Elvebakken. I’m afraid I’ve gotten lost on my journey to Nissen. I need to make it to the capital by the end of the night.”

“I’m sorry,” Isak replied. “I’ve lived in a cottage in the woods since I was a baby. I don’t know the way, but my godmothers might.” He stopped and then began speaking again. “Oh, and I’m Isak by the way.”

“Hello, Isak,” Even greeted with a chuckle. “Can you take me to your godmothers? I’d love to stay and chat with you, but work awaits me. Perhaps I can stop by for a night on my way back.”

This boy was flirting with Isak, which meant that he was in dangerous territory. There was a chance that Isak had already spotted his soulmate. Goodness, Vilde kind of wanted to strangle him.

“One of them was here with me,” Isak said, looking around.

Vilde dashed forward. “Greetings, Sir Even of Bakka. I’d love to point you in the direction of the capital, but I really think you should come to our cottage for some mid-afternoon tea.”

Even looked to Isak for a moment and frowned. “As much as I’d really love to, I must be on my way. I can stop on my return in a weeks time.”

“That sounds like an amazing plan,” Isak replied with a smile before turning to send a glare Vilde’s way.

In that moment, Chris showed up. “Hello!” she chirped before pressing a kiss to Vilde’s cheek. “Who’s this?”

“Even needs directions to the capital,” Isak explained.

“Straight to the north. You can’t miss it,” Chris replied, pointing her finger in that direction.

“Thank you very much,” Even said to her before grabbing one of Isak’s hands and squeezing it. “I will return in one week, Isak. Then I can truly make your acquaintance.”

Even took off running in the direction of the city and Vilde turned to glare at her wife, who had slapped her palm to her forehead.

“Fuck!” she exclaimed before turning to look at Isak. “Please tell me you kissed that attractive young knight.”

Isak shook his head. “I didn’t want to be too forward.”

“Isak, if he’s your true love, you’ll be blind in a day,” Vilde reminded him. “And he  _ flirted _ with you.”

“If it’s true love, he won’t care that I’m blind,” Isak reasoned.

“If you’re blind, you’ll never be able to see his dick,” Chris pointed out.

“Fuck,” Isak mumbled. “Maybe he’s not my true love. Maybe me and Even can have a fun, summer romance with no stress.”

“And what if he is?” Vilde asked. “Are you just going to go blind then?”

“We’ll know soon. If Isak’s vision begins to blur, we can take him to the capital and track Even down. Surely the time constraint means he’s going on official business,” Chris suggested.

Vilde nodded hesitantly. “We’ll go back to the cottage and if anything begins to happen to your sight, then we’ll dash to the capital.”

* * *

It took less than an hour for Isak to realize that he couldn’t see quite as well as before. “The pattern on the carpet is blurry,” he announced.

Chris groaned. “I guess it’s time for a road trip then.”

“Isak, go pack enough things for our journey,” Vilde ordered.

“Why do I have to do it?” he asked. “You two are the one with wings.”

“Because you’ve gotten yourself into this mess and we’re going to get you out of it together, but you still have to do most of the work because I’m your fairy godmother and I say so,” Vilde explained.

Isak rolled his eyes but got to work, rushing around the cottage and collecting anything they could possibly need in a rucksack, which he threw over his shoulders.

“Ready to go,” he said.

“Did you bring food?” Vilde asked.

Isak ran into the kitchen and filled the bag with bread, apples, and canteens of water before returning. “Now we’re ready.”

Vilde turned the fairy-sized part of the doorknob and nudged the door open, leading her wife and their ward into the woods where they would make the long journey north to the capital of Nissen.

“Okay, so I know we’ve just left, but I would like to establish some ground rules,” Chris said once they had reached the main path.

“Yes?” Vilde said.

“They’re mostly for Isak,” she replied. “Well, not that he’ll listen to him. Apparently, he doesn’t know how to do that.”

Isak’s jaw dropped and he looked to Vilde, probably in the vain hope she would take pity on him and back him up.

She crossed her arms. “I believe rule number one was that you were to stay in the cottage at all times and if you were to ever venture outside, you were to be accompanied by one of both of us.”

“What are the rules?” he grumbled.

“First of all, we do not stop for anything other than bathroom breaks,” she informed them. “We can eat on the road.”

“What about sleep?” Isak asked.

“With every moment that passes, your vision gets worse,” Vilde reminded. “We don’t want to be dragging a newly blind teenager through Nissen if we don’t have to.”

“Second rule,” Chris continued. “Isak, you’re a farmer boy from a remote area in the south. Under no circumstances whatsoever are the people we come across to know you’re the Prince of Nissen.”

“I know that rule already,” Isak replied, with a bit of snark. “I didn’t reveal the truth to Even, did I?”

“Keep it up,” Vilde encouraged, twisting one of his curls in her arms. “Together, we can pull this off.”

“Last important rule,” Chris said. “Under absolutely no circumstances will we go to the King or the Queen. We can handle this on our own and they can find out after we have succeeded. I don’t want to be out of a job.”

“We’re going to be out of a job no matter what,” Vilde sighed. “Once Isak kisses Even, the curse we’ll be lifted and they won’t need us to protect him.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure you two are well-paid for this so you never have to work another day in your lives. You raised me, so it’s the least I could do,” Isak assured them.

“Still, no King or Queen,” she insisted.

“I promise,” Isak said. “I will avoid my parents at all costs. Trust me, if they find out what happened, I’m never going to hear the end of it.”

“Go, team!” Chris exclaimed. “Now pull out that bread and give us a few crumbs. We’re missing supper as we speak.”

* * *

It was on the sixth hour of walking that things began to prove difficult. The sun had long since set and they were all getting tired. Isak had complained of his legs and Chris and Vilde had resorted to sitting upon his shoulders due to their sore wings.

Furthermore, Isak’s vision had really begun to diminish. Six hours of walking meant that a little more than a quarter of his vision had vanished. Combined with the dark, that meant disaster. Every once in a while, Vilde would have to shout out that there was a log for him to step over because he would fail to see it.

“If I get rest, everything may be easier so please, let me sleep,” he begged.

“If you sleep, you’ll wake up with even worse vision than now,” Chris reminded him. “Besides, we’ll be there in but two hours.”

“In two hours, Even will be impossible to find, as he’ll be sleeping somewhere,” Isak reasoned. “Three hours sleep won’t hurt  _ that _ badly.”

Chris frowned but looked to Vilde in question. Vilde was pretty tired herself. She had woken up early that morning to clean out the stove and the shoulder of a moving human was no place to fall asleep. 

“Love, perhaps we should stop,” she said neutrally, but she knew that Chris could see the pleading in her eyes. 

Chris sighed. “Three hours. Then we get back on the road. We will arrive in the early hours of the morning and find him as soon as people begin to awake.”

Vilde flew up and plucked a leaf from the tree above them, throwing it over her and Chris like a blanket. Isak had nothing, so he just had to curl into himself. Vilde felt bad, but there wasn’t anything that she could do. At least he was going to be able to rest up before the next morning.

“Good night,” he softly called to his fairy godmothers. “I’m sorry that you have to do all of this for me.’

“It’s all part of the contract,” Chris joked. “No harm done.”

“We love you, Isak,” Vilde reminded him. “Everything is going to be okay. We’ll get back up in a few hours and find Even.”

Three hours to sleep then two more hours of walking. It had now been about seven hours since they saw Even, which means they would arrive in the city approximately halfway through their journey, at around four in the morning. They would arrive shortly before the city awoke, giving them time to scout out the local inns before Even was out and about. Isak’s vision would be fixed well before the time limit and then he would be with his true love. Three hours rest, then the perfect timing.

* * *

They slept for eight hours. A full night’s sleep took the place of their nap, and now everything was a bit screwy. By the time they arrived in Nissen, Even’s day would likely have started, meaning that he could be anywhere.

“I’m sorry,” Isak said, looking down at the ground. “We shouldn’t have stopped. It’s all my fault.”

Vilde ran her palm behind his ear. “It’s okay. We still have time. We’re going to find him.”

“Vilde,” he mumbled. She could hear the fear in his voice. “Vilde, I can barely see. Everything is so fuzzy and dim.”

More than 60% of Isak’s vision was gone now, so it was no wonder that he felt so scared.

“It’s all going to be okay,” she assured him. “Chris and I will lead you to Nissen, safe and sound. Once you kiss Even, everything will be fixed.”

Chris packed the bag back up and flew it into the air to help Isak get it on his shoulders. Once everything was ready, they set off. Vilde looked down to make sure he didn’t trip over anything while Chris grabbed his hand and pulled him in the correct direction.

There were tears dripping from his nearly useless eyes. “What if we don’t find him?” he asked.

“Blind people live happily every day,” Vilde reasoned. “Besides, we’re going to find him.”

Isak asked another question. “What if we find him after and he can’t handle being with a blind man?” 

“That’s impossible,” Chris replied with a frown. “If he’s your true love or just generally a decent person, then he’ll love you, despite your disability.”

Isak’s lip quivered. “What if we get there and we find him and then he doesn’t want to kiss me? After all, we’ve only just met.”

“You can tell him the full story,” Vilde suggested.

“That violates rule number two of the trip,” he pointed out.

“That can be an exception,” Chris replied. “I mean, it wouldn’t be the first exception to my rules, but it would be the second and the last.”

“A kiss in less than a day is impossible,” Isak sighed. “He’s going to think I’m lying to get in his knightly pants.”

“You’ll get that kiss. He will believe you,” Vilde assured him. “As your true love, Even will have the innate compulsion to do so. Besides, he was totally flirting with you yesterday.”

Isak’s cheeks flushed bright red. “He was  _ not _ flirting with me. If anything, I was coming onto him.”

“From what I saw, you seemed pretty shy with him,” Chris argued.

“Yep,” Vilde agreed. “And he was quite insistent on returning next week. He was going to be very disappointed by your tiny bed.”

“Shut up,” Isak mumbled, but there was a small smile on his face.

Young love was disgusting. Vilde wondered if she had ever been like that after discovering her feelings for Chris for the first time. She probably had. Chris was always so cool and Vilde was an awkward mess of a teen. It was a wonder that she managed to land a wonderful girl like her.

“Shit!” Isak yelped as he nearly tripped on a rock that was sticking up out of the ground at a weird angle.

“I’m sorry!” Vilde exclaimed. “I zoned out. I’ll pay closer attention from now on. I promise.”

They continued along the path, at a slower pace than before. They had to stay safe now. An injury would screw up their timeline far more than a steady pace.

* * *

It had to be nearly ten in the morning when they finally reached the edges of the capital, which gave them a little over six hours to find Even. There was nothing that pointed against it being a manageable task, despite Isak’s near blindness.

“How should we do this?” Vilde asked her wife.

“Are we here?” Isak asked.

“Yes, we’re here,” Vilde replied, patting his nose with her palm.

“Split up?” Chris suggested. “We can get through the city faster if we split it down the middle.”

“And leave him here?” Vilde asked. “Chris, he can’t see anything. It’s not safe.”

She nodded. “Okay, you two check the inns and I’ll search everywhere else. Nobody should be able to recognize him and I doubt his father or mother will be making local hotel trips.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Vilde agreed, and Chris zipped off.

“Come on,” Vilde said to Isak, pulling on his hand. “I’m your eyes today. We need to check and see if the innkeepers are hosting a foreign knight named Even.”

They started with the most popular inns in the capital, but there was nobody who had heard of a Sir Even of Bakka, so they turned to some smaller ones, mostly coming to the same result.

One inn, grossly named the Gassy Fish, was their next stop, but Vilde stopped when they reached the door, reading the “no fae folk allowed” sign that was posted beside it. She frowned. Sure, there had always been prejudice against fairies, but she had thought it faded away.

“You’re going to have to go in there alone and ask for the innkeeper. Tell them you’re blind,” she advised.

“Why do I have to go alone?” he inquired.

“This inn doesn’t allow fairies,” she explained.

“That’s so stupid!” Isak exclaimed. “When I’m, well, you know what, then I’ll change the law. You cannot prohibit others based upon who they were born to be.”

Vilde pressed a tiny kiss to his temple. “And you’ll be amazing.”

She flew back and waited as Isak entered the inn. It was taking him awhile, longer than it should, but he eventually returned, a bruise on the right side of his chin.

“What happened?” she asked, lightly touching the bruise.

“I just told them what I thought about their sign. Don’t worry about it,” he replied. “And they laughed at the very prospect of a knight staying in their shitty hotel.”

_ Vilde!  _ Chris’ voice rang in her mind.  _ I found him, but I have bad news. Meet me in the plaza _ .

“Chris found him,” Vilde informed Isak. “We’ve got to get going.”

They made their way to the plaza, which was crowded with vendors, luckily Chris and Vilde’s telepathy allowed them to find one another with ease.

“Where is he?” Vilde asked.

“That’s the problem,” Chris said. “He’s in the castle. The grand hall to be more precise. It’s Lea’s 10th birthday feast and the King and Queen have called upon people from all over to celebrate, including our knight.”

“There goes rule three,” Isak sighed. “At least I’m here for my sister’s birthday. Not that I’ve ever met her.”

“What are we going to do?” Vilde asked. “We don’t want anyone to see before everything has been fixed.”

“What can we do?” Chris asked. “The morning has long passed. In but two hours, the blindness will be complete and permanent.”

“We can draw him out,” Vilde suggested.

Chris nodded. “We can try. But, be warned. If we do not succeed, then we may need to send Isak inside, which would not be the worst thing in the world.”

Vilde pulled Isak toward the castle, feeling more nervous than she had in her awkward teenage years. The clock was ticking.

Chris left to survey the room once more and, once she was secure, she spoke to Vilde through their minds.

_ I’m up in a chandelier,  _ she informed her.  _ I can see him perfectly from here. _

_ So, what’s the plan?  _ Vilde asked.

_ I have absolutely no idea, _ Chris admitted.  _ He’s sitting only a table away from the King and Queen. I can’t fly down there without making a commotion. It seems that they are halfway through their luncheon. _

_ Do we wait then? Maybe they’ll finish,  _ Vilde replied and she knew that, even in her mind, she sounded panicked.

_ Vilde…  _ Chris replied.  _ We can’t rely on maybes, my love. Even is here now. This is his shot. _

Vilde sighed deeply.

“What’s going on?” Isak asked her. “Is he coming?”

“You’re going to have to crash your little sister’s birthday party,” Vilde informed him. “I’ll take you to Even. Hopefully your parents won’t be all too upset. After all, we are breaking the curse.”

Isak nodded and Vilde grabbed his hand and flew it forward, placing it on a door handle, which he opened for her. She then pulled him inside.

The main table was set directly facing them, so there went their subtle entrance.

“My son!” the Queen gasped. “What in Heaven are you doing here?”

The King looked directly at her. “Vilde, what is this? You and Chris are supposed to be at the cottage, keeping him safe.”

“Isak’s true love is here,” she said simply. “It’s time to break the curse and allow him to return home.”

“Even,” Isak called out. “Even, I can’t see.”

The knight got out of his chair and rushed toward Isak, taking his hands in his own. “I’m here, Isak.”

“I’m sorry I lied,” Isak cried. “I’m the Prince and I didn’t tell you a thing.”

“It’s okay,” Even promised him. “I mean, I was a stranger to you. We’ve only known each other for like a day.”

“I need you to kiss me,” Isak told him. “I’d kiss you, but I won’t be able to find your lips.”

Even raised an eyebrow. “A kiss? Already?”

“There is a curse and you’re the only one that can break it,” Isak explained. “Trust me, Even. Just kiss me.”

Chris flew down and wrapped her arm around Vilde’s shoulder. Together they watched as the boy they had raised together had his first kiss. Even leaned forward and pressed his lips to Isak’s. The Prince’s eyes fluttered closed as they kissed for what was probably far too long for a ten year-old’s birthday party.

Isak pulled away and grinned. “You know, Even. Your eyes are blue. Just like the ocean.”

The room erupted into cheers and Chris pulled Vilde closer. “You know, Vilde. Your eyes are blue too, but they’re more like the beautiful sky.”

“I love you,” Vilde said with a tearful smile, turning to our wife. “We raised that amazing boy together and I love you so much for it, even though I’m both proud and sad to see him grow up.”

“I love you too,” Chris replied, running a hand through her hair. “And he’s amazing because of us. Maybe we can take in an orphan and raise them as our own.”

“Can we do a girl this time?” Vilde asked.

“Anything you want, love,” Chris replied, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Vilde smiled. Even though she hadn’t given birth to Isak, she had still raised him, which made her feel like a proud mother. Her boy had found love, just as she had many years ago. Together, with all of Nissen, Vilde rejoiced.


End file.
